callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби/Черновик
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Call of Duty Wiki! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Обсуждение участника:PRAVEDNIK 96. Оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- Sasha 097 (Обсуждение) 13:10, 14 декабря 2010 Слушай может напишешь свое имя и дату рождения?=PRAVEDNIK 96 15:50, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Прилипаем глазами к этой странице=)АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 15:52, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) А полную дату рождения?...=PRAVEDNIK 96 15:53, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Пристал же ты к этой дате рождения) Gorkon (Dingo) 16:11, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Да, наш Праведник 96 такой. Не забывай подписываться и входить в аккуант. --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 32px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 16:10, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Это не я.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:11, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Да всё время забываю Gorkon (Dingo) 16:11, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) просто с полной датой рождения интереснее:) Я тут кстати с коллегами на аглийской вики пообщался они говорят, что у них есть два человека из России=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:15, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) В общем потом напишу вам тут Макарова на Избранного... Раз плюнуть. Лучше бы шаблончик цитата сделали.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:16, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Пиндостан? Они там тожи вики мутят? Gorkon (Dingo) 16:23, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) ??АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:25, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Я тоже не понялGorkon (Dingo) =PRAVEDNIK 96 16:26, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) конечно. Они ведут собственный проект вне всяких правил. Они не побрезгуют ни пытками, ни торговлей людьми, ни геноцидом. Happy Soldier 16:26, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Ренат цитата не в тему У них своя викия с 6 июня 2007=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:28, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Может отложим обсуждение о потомках Макарова на другую страницу?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:30, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) Да нет Ренат не обсуждает просто любит цитаты...Давайте лучше займемся вторым фронтом и первой КоДой?...=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:37, декабря 28, 2010 (UTC) да не помещало бы. про второй фронт я в октябре немало страниц написал, но надо докончить Happy Soldier 09:09, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) Я же попросил не писать здесь не мне.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 09:12, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) А это всем написано в том числе и тебе..=PRAVEDNIK 96 09:24, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) Повторю: Когда закончу дела на Ледопедии, напишу Макарова. Сейчас, увы, некогда.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 09:40, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) У нас Макаров уже написал вообще-то=PRAVEDNIK 96 09:47, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) Я имел ввиду перепишу нормально. Маленькая статейка.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 09:58, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) Только не сильно меняй;)=PRAVEDNIK 96 10:08, декабря 29, 2010 (UTC) Миша может все таки напишешь полную дату рождения для таблицы?=PRAVEDNIK 96 12:39, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Пожалуйста.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 13:00, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо;) Кстати почему семпатезирушь коммунизму? Де-факто не реальный строй как и Анархизм...=PRAVEDNIK 96 14:27, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Ну чё мне теперь, к буржуям примыкать? Думай, что пишешь.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 14:38, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Посан слишком крутой и резкий. Retard 15:19, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Я просто пишу что коммунизм не реален это мечта пролетария...Ты просто еще относительно мал (всего 10 лет) и не способен толком еще не в чем разобраться... Я лично Либерал ниче лет с 12-13 начнешь соображать и разбираться... =PRAVEDNIK 96 15:46, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Короче как не крути, мы все сдохнем на этой свалке. Даже сейчас эту фигню страной называть стыдно. Кстати, возраст не имеет значения - я за один год могу аккуратно инфобоксы спаивать. Правда исходник нужен.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 15:54, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Я Лично НЕ люблю коммунистов из-за их дебильной преданнасти идиотизму идеи... 19 декабря баба-коммунист выступала на одной программе посвященной "Выборам 2010" так там после выборов был митинг... и Эта баба заявляет: "У меня сейчас там сын и внук и я счетаю что их там правильно лупят и правильно всех в тюрьму сажают им всем там мозги нужно дубиной прочистить..." Ну ладно закроем тему=PRAVEDNIK 96 15:59, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Снятие Саши Хотелось бы услышать твоё мнение по поводу этого. --Danvintius Bookix 15:44, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) :Я ему сообщил, но он ответил, что ему всё равно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:45, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) :Я к тому, что моё мнение может кое-кому не понравится, поэтосу воздержусь от каких-либо комментариев пока что.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:47, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) * Понятно. Но тебе не стоит бояться "фракции Никантова". --Danvintius Bookix 16:04, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) * Я никого не боюсь.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 17:50, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) * Блин вы достали НЕ Я СОЗДАЛ НАШУ ФРАКЦИЮ А МАКС=PRAVEDNIK 96 19:09, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) * Да ладно тебе, гордись - в честь тебя назвали фракцию.))) --Danvintius Bookix 19:13, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) * Да только если бы по имени "Фракция Праведника" а то фракция Никантова не катит=PRAVEDNIK 96 19:17, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) * Кстати "Фракция Праведника" звучит лучше - глядишь, и люди будут вступать, смотря на название! )))) Happy Soldier 04:40, марта 13, 2011 (UTC) * Сносим дискуссию в другое место.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 04:43, марта 13, 2011 (UTC) Новые вики ОБИ ВАН СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ ЗА ПРИСОЕДИНЕНИЕ К ASSASINS CREED WIKI! ИЗВИНИ ЗА БОЛЬШИЕ БУКВЫ Я НАЖАЛ КАКУЮ ТО КНОПКУ. ЕСЛИ У ТЕБЯ ДРУЗЬЯ ИГРАЮТ В АССАСИН ПУСТЬ ПИХОДЯТ НА МОЮ ВИКИ. ДА ПУСТЬ И ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ИДУТ Я ТАМ ОДИН. JOHN SOAP MCTAVISH Ты запалился в этом видеоhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9mULRqb0-0&feature=related Dzahoy Admin 12:05, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) Че значит фейспалм? и во-вторых не в том смысле что ты читер, а то что на 0:32 в красной команде ты на первом месте.Soap MacTavish 06:53, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) Шутите ли вы Ты планировал добавить несколько фактов. Будешь добавлять, или мне их пристроить? retard 13:47, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) Привет. Ты тоже считаешь, что БО 2 г**но?Soap MacTavish 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Тимур Дзахоев 08:50, мая 3, 2012 (UTC) В своих "типа крутых" комментах он высказался полностью. FunnyMan :D 08:52, мая 3, 2012 (UTC) Дай ссылку или покажи картинку, пожалуйста от H U N T E R 13 (P.S.: ЛЕНЬ БЫЛО ЗАХОДИТЬ) Кинул на мыльцо файлик тебе. Пришел? FN 5.7 P.S: буду признателен, если напишешь как подписываться. Скрины Оби, когда новые скрины наштампуешь? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:02, июля 31, 2012 (UTC) Парень, тебе сколько лет?.frost vesterbryk. (обсуждение) 18:11, сентября 15, 2012 (UTC) Ты сможешь ломать меня полностью? )) Ss1378 (обсуждение) 16:07, ноября 5, 2012 (UTC) Concerning your message... Okay, I'm going to try and make this simple now that I'm aware that your English isn't good.. I'm learning Russian, and I thought that reading a few things in Russian could help, so I came to this wiki. I've been seeing a pair of good screenshots (like yours) that are needed in the English version, so I just put them in there. Now that I know who gets those... thanks for them. Also, I left the message here and not on the English wiki because I thought it'd be more comfortable to you. Thumps4DaZomb 21:43, декабря 6, 2012 (UTC) БЛОПСЯТИНКА ВТОРОЙ угу, русская лицензионная версия. А что? GUrchl | Моя болталка 16:44, декабря 23, 2012 (UTC) Gurchl — мой ник. Позырь еще на моей странице, там есть ссылка на мой Steam. GUrchl | Моя болталка 16:59, декабря 23, 2012 (UTC) Пардон за варн)) И еще, поздравляю с наступившим 2013 тебя:) repacmania # 08:08, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Privet Да ничего страшного, просто проигнорируй и не создавай юзеров типа IDCLIP IDDQD 14:06, января 2, 2013 (UTC) Ахахаха, ппц ты тукан, кто ещё из нас твиков клепает, лалка. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 12:56, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) Нельзя вторгаться на чужую личную собственность. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:27, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) Я тебе выписывал предупреждение уже, а ты продолжаешь. Не шали мне тут и не кидайся фразачками + ты удалил всё содержимое своей страницы обсуждения, с какого это рожна?! Я тебе советую прочитать правила, а не устраивать тут непонятно что. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:53, марта 2, 2013 (UTC) :Не надо, Спирти. Я ему разрешил. Да и надо ввести пункт, чтоб грам. ошибки можно-было исправлять. 130px|link=Участник:Negatif2238px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 14:59, марта 2, 2013 (UTC) Раздел Я тебе предлагаю заняться разделением и корректировкой мусора, чтобы в дальнейшем не возникало вопросов: а к какому роду войск относится тот или иной перс, да и в статьях порядок наведём. Вообщем, если будет время, подчисти весь мусор. Если вдруг будет нужна помощь, то обращайся. Ах да, надо будет в обязательном порядке учитывать информацию с англ. вики, так что загляни туда. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:20, марта 10, 2013 (UTC) Оби Ван Кеноби, я обвиняю вас в статпаде и набивании ачивок.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:54, марта 20, 2013 (UTC) Оби ну ты шестерка рената ты че за хрень в группе контакта нарисовалDark Assasin 32px|link=User talk:Сталкер007 13:05, марта 27, 2013 (UTC) Оскорбление Святого сенея III То, что ты написал Сене можно расценивать как провокация, ибо ты указываешь на его "недостатки", если можно так выразиться. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 07:09, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Почему так долго не было предупреждений? Я уже соскучился :С Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 07:12, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Нарываешся же, мразь Чо бузеш на сеню, собачья ты морда? Самый умный что ли, шутничок ты наш? Вконец оборзел, малолетка? Нубетс — это оскорбление и провокация, а ещё разжигание межнациональной розни и прочей хрени, олень ты недорезанный. Ещё раз увижу такое — будешь отдыхать, придурок. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:18, марта 31, 2013 (UTC)